Moving on
by Coldgreyeyes
Summary: Molly Weasley thinks about all that she lost, due to Voldemort.


**This is one shot for the sibling challenge. Hopefully you will be able to see the soft side of Molly Weasley. Although I highly doubt her childhood was anything like this, I thought it was a good idea at the time. So if you like it and even if you didn't,please review. I am not perfect and so there may be some grammar errors. X**

"Gideon," Molly whispered. She was standing at her brothers door, clutching a teddy bear. "Gideon, I had a nightmare.." Molly said quietly. Gideon lifted his sleepy head from the soft pillow to look at his frightened sister.

"Come here and tell me about it," Gideon suggested, Molly smiled and sat on his knee. "I was in a big forest, it had lots of trees to play in. But It was dark, and the shadows were scaring me. I was all alone and I had nobody to help me. And then Daddy came..." Molly burst into tears while Gideon held her in his arms, stroking her red hair. They froze when they heard the thundering sound of their fathers feet climbing the stairs, Molly quickly grabbed Gideon's hand as he entered the room. Gideon wrinkled his nose, his father smelt of alcohol and urine. The drunken man sneered at his son and daughter who were curled up together on the bed. "Gets to yer sleeps!" He thundered. His voice made the children jump. "Wers yer mother?" He asked Molly.

"Mummy's sleeping," She whispered.

Mr Prewett grunted," The lazy cow sits in that room of ers while I work al day! And Wers the other boy?"

"He's staying at his friends house," Gideon told his father. 'The other boy' was Gideon's twin, Fabian. "Which one are you?" Mr Prewett asked.

"I'm Gideon."

"Aright, gets ter sleeps before I hit yers so hard yers won't wake up!"

And with that he stormed out of the room, to go to bed. Molly looked around Gideon's room, she liked it.

It was red with posters of Quidditch players on the walls, they were sitting on a comfortable, king sized bed in the centre of the room. Despite the elder Prewett being a drunk, they were a rich pureblooded family._ But money can't buy good parents..._

"I don't like it when daddy gets drunk," Molly sniffed. Her older brothers face softened and he gave her a hug. "It'll be alright Molly," He whispered.

Molly was jealous of her older brothers, they got to go to Hogwarts, the best school in the world, while she stayed at home trying to hide from her father. Luckily she could join Hogwarts in September and get away from her parents. Their mother was a mysterious woman, she was quite a good potion brewer and spent all of her time over a cauldron. Gideon, who had been at Hogwarts for two years now, had begun to look through her potions books and what he found had shocked him. Their mother had been brewing illegal, addictive potions that messed with her mind, driving her into the world of the unknown. He didn't dare confront her about it as she would surely 'get his father on him'. Their father was an abusive drunk, who couldn't remember the names of his children, and hit his wife._ Too bad nobody else could see beyond his wealth and pureblood status, and discover who he truly was._

"Why, out of all the children in the world do **we** get the worst parents?" Molly asked her brother.

"I don't know," Gideon said truthfully.

"I can't wait to get out of here," Molly sighed.

"I am happy that I won't have to leave you behind, it must be horrible for you to spend all year here on your own," Said Gideon.

Molly nodded," You have no idea."

"Come on Molly, we don't want to be awake when mum and dad start fighting."

Molly jumped into her older brothers bed quickly, not wanting to hear their screams. It was too late, they could already hear the sound of smashing plates and their mothers cries of pain.

"I just wish they would stop it," Molly cried, cuddling into her brother for protection. "When I have kids they be brought up in a happy household. I won't be broken by my stupid parents. I don't want to end up alone..."

Gideon squeezed her hand," You will always have me and Fabian."

Molly threw the photograph onto the floor, smashing the glass. Such lies, she didn't have Gibeon and Fabian because they were taken from her. The only ones who knew what she had went through as a child were killed by Voldemort. That memory had sprung up from this damned picture that she had found while she was spring cleaning. She tried to stop the tears that were due to come but failed miserably, the tears came pouring down, trying to drown the feelings that had sprung up.

In Molly's mind they had not won the war as such because Voldemort had taken so much. He took the innocence away from the children, he took her brothers and her son. She looked at the picture of Gideon and Fabian, it would not be hidden. Not anymore. She was sick of choking up every time someone mentioned Fred, Gideon or Fabian. She wanted their memories to live on, and for that to happen **she** had to learn to live on. Molly took her wand out of her apron pocket, she repaired the broken glass with a flick of her wrist. _There, much better._ A tear landed on the face of her brother, Gideon, and then a few more fell onto Fabian. She wiped the photograph with her sleeve and then placed It above the fireplace, beside Fred's. "I love you," She whispered to her three brave boys, who died protecting the world they loved so much.


End file.
